In the Middle of the Night
by Imaginaerum
Summary: The trio gets lost and decide to camp for the night. What will happen with Ash and Misty? AAML one-shot


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokemon (unfortunately) :D**

Ash, Misty and Brock were on their way to the next town and the Pokemon Center. Brock was as excited as ever to see Nurse Joy. They were all in good mood until:

"Ash, don't tell me we're lost AGAIN."  
"We're not lost, Misty. We're just not exactly sure where we are."  
"Well how is that different from being lost? It's your fault, I knew we shouldn't have listened to you, you stupid…."  
"Now calm down you two. Give me a minute to see what the map says. We went this way and then…that way …and then…we are….lost"

Ash , Misty and Pikachu sweat dropped at Brock's statement.

"Don't worry Misty. Let's try this way. I'm sure it's the right one."  
"No way Ash. I'm not trusting you again! And I am tired of walking."  
"Misty's right. We should find a place to set up the camp. We'll continue tomorrow." said Brock.

Brock made some dinner so they could be occupied with eating instead of arguing. Later on Ash and Brock were just sitting by the campfire when there was a sudden loud scream:

"Ahhhh, get it off of me. Get it OFF!"  
"Misty, what's going on?"  
"That Caterpie is on my leg! Please get it off."

Ash took the Caterpie and looked at Misty's terrified expression with amusement.

"What's so funny, Ash? If you hadn't got us lost we wouldn't be stuck here in this place full of bug pokemon."  
"Yeah? Why do you let a little Caterpie scare you. I think it's more like you scared it."  
"You know I hate bug pokemon. This is all your fault."  
"Well then next time you pick which way to go if you know that much"  
"If you'd let me done it I would have."

"Oh no..not again" Brock quietly said watching the fight with Pikachu next to him.

They kept fighting and at the end Pikachu had to shock them so they would stop. They finally went to bed ( or sleeping bags in their case ). Ash and Misty were still thinking about their argument. This was typical for them but still not the best way to end the day. And they both felt slightly guilty. Misty got up and slowly approached Ash's sleeping bag. She couldn't see if he was asleep so she whispered:

"Ash, are you still awake?"  
"Misty? What, is there another bug pokemon or what?"  
"No, I just…I wanted to say sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you like this. It's not your fault that Caterpie decided to attack me."  
"Am I hearing an apology? Ash teased. And I wouldn't say it was attacking you."  
"Ohh, whatever Ash. I shouldn't have bothered trying to apologize to you."  
"Oh,come on. I'm sorry too"  
"Really?" Misty said with slight disbelief. "Well that's a surprise."  
"What can I say…I'm full of surprises"  
"Is that so mister Pokemon Master"  
"Hey Misty are you sleepy?"  
"What? Um..not really I guess. Why?"

Ash got up and grabbed her hand to drag her a bit away from the camp until they reached a rock and Ash sat on it.

"Ash, what's going on?" Why are we here in the middle of the night?"  
"Well you said you weren't sleepy, right? And you don't wanna wake Brock up, do you?"  
"Ok, so what are we gonna do here?"  
"I don't know. Just sit down."

Misty sat next to Ash and looked up the sky. It was full of twinkling stars. Misty smiled at it.

"It sure is nice here isn't it?" said Ash.  
"Yeah, I guess I was wrong. If we had arrived at the Pokemon Center we wouldn't be looking at this scenery now."  
"So...you admit you were wrong? said Ash with a smirk.  
"Shut up." Misty poked him on the arm and they started laughing.

They just stood there enjoying the peaceful night together. Ash looked at Misty smiling. Her aqua eyes were shining from the moonlight and her hair had softer colouring but still keeping its fiery note. He thought she looked beautiful even though he never admitted it to anyone. He first noticed that when she was wearing her kimono and had her hair down. He was surprised how nice she looked but was still too young then to really appreciate her beauty. But it was not just about how she looked. It was about her personality too - crazy, hot tempered, fiery just like her hair . And in a weird way he loved that too. But he especially loved how caring and supportive she was. She never failed in keeping him motivated. He loved it when she expressed her consideration towards him.

Wait..what? Was he thinking that he loved her…as in more than his best friend? He was struggling with the thought. He never really thought about love but what he felt certainly was something more so it had to be love. Ash was in deep thought now looking down to the ground.

"Earth to Ash! What's going on you seem a bit worried?"  
"Oh...no I was just..thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Nothing." he replied a bit too quickly. "I..um..I was just thinking about us. How we always fight but we're still best friends despite that. I'm glad you were the one who fished me out of that lake"  
"You mean it, Ash?"  
"Of course I do."

Without being fully aware of it he placed his hand over hers. She slightly trembled at the touch and he realized he was holding her hand and a small blush flushed his cheeks. But he didn't want to let her go. Her touch felt nice. Misty gave into it and put her fingers in between his with a warm smile on her face. She was not sure whether she should have done it but it just happened. Surprisingly to her Ash didn't react negatively. He liked holding her hand. Misty leaned in for a quick hug and while backing off also planted a little kiss on his cheek.

Ash's face went completely red and the butterflies in his stomach were severe. Misty was blushing as well, a bit surprised by her own actions. They parted and sank into each other's eyes and were slowly narrowing down the space between them which was not that much to start off with. They both knew what was about to happen. Ash leaned in and kissed Misty. His heart was pounding heavily. His lips gently touching hers, sharing the warmth and softness.

Misty had never imagined it like this. It was even better than in her dreams. She'd always loved him despite his childish and immature behaviour, because he had a big heart and a strong personality much like herself. And Ash never thought he'd do something like this but also couldn't imagine doing it with someone else rather than Misty.

The kiss was soft but it didn't lack a hint of passion in it too. They broke the kiss, breathless and looked at each other again.

"I love you Misty"  
"I love you too Ash. I always have"

They shared what was to be one of the happiest moments in their lives. They were still sitting there, Ash's arm over Misty's shoulder in a loose embrace.

"You know Myst, you once said I didn't know anything about love, right? Well I might not be romantic and all but I know that I love you."  
"You know what? You were right. You really are full of surprises Ash Ketchum! And that's why I love you."

**I know this one's short but I hope it's good enough. I'm thinking of making one with 2 chapters maybe. I'll see how it goes. So make sure to leave a comment and thanks for reading my fanfic :)**


End file.
